mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Legoladw1n/Legends: Chapter One and Two
Legends. Everyone has heard of them. Everyone has told them. But has anyone ever lived them? Those who say they do lie. Those that say they never lived them, lie. I never lie. BOOM! A white flash appears in our hero’s eyes. The last thing he sees before waking up is 5 other beings in white armor. He wakes up on a golden beach. He finds himself drained of any color, no one in sight, no sounds in earshot except for a loud ringing. It fades over. The calming ocean breeze, sounds of waves crashing on the rocks below him. He gets up. He then sees a tower of smoke in the distance. Running towards the smoke, he finds himself lost in a jungle. A sound of speed comes behind him, as he decides to look behind him; the same noise disappears as it appeared. Fast. He becomes paranoid, looking around him as the sounds invade his conscience. He blacks out. “Is he going to be okay, doctor,” asks an unknown male voice. “As long as he acts completely calm, he is. The Stealth-Ops did a number on him, didn’t they?” says the apparent doctor. With a groan of pain, he wakes up. “Ah, very good, you’re awake.” Says the doctor, “Now, what were you doing out in the jungle like that? It’s very dangerous out there, especially with our Stealth-Ops,” says the man. Our hero had many questions in his mind, but the only thing he could blurt out was “Stealth-Ops?” “Ah. Well, our village inventor had made drone to search the jungle of beasts, or for resources, anything that we could need. But then a comet with lime flames came down, we had to check it out. Then, it seems like you had crashed from the heavens yourself”. “Doctor, those theories aren’t needed at this time. He could have been an intruder, or even worse, a robo-“ the man was cut off. “But he clearly isn’t either. He doesn’t even remember who he is. And after that, there was no debris anywhere,” says the doctor defending our hero. Our hero was in deep pain and confusion. Who was he? What was he sent here for? Then, a loud beeping sound. Although he heard the “as long as he stays calm” dialogue from earlier, he wasn’t being calm. His vision keeps turning from black to white, he sees nothing. Woken up by a loud noise, our hero jolts up to his most aware state, unaware of what was happening outside. He leaves the primitive table of stone he was laid upon. He takes one last look around the room he was in. It was a bamboo hut with a palm leaf roof, stone floors, and not very stable. Walking out, he forgot to see a detail that might have helped his amnesia. When he walked out, everyone look at him with either a glare of confusion, or intrigue. Only moments later, a man, very old, but very wise, had walked up to him. He was the other man in the, for the lack of a better word, hospital. “I’m assuming you are the ‘mysterious’ being that landed on our island turf,” asks the Elder, mockingly. “I-I don’t know. I guess, but I have no memory at all. Uh, sir” says our hero in a confused manner. “At least you have manners,” says the Elder, “My name is Lewa. This village was named Orkahm by the greats in the sky. And you are coming with me,” says Lewa. The trial just to get to where they were going was hard enough. Our hero had noticed that the villagers had been wearing masks, he had no such property. He had seen the Elder have no problem to get up the stairs of stairs, the mountain of mountains. And our hero was weakened by the constant walking. When they had finally gotten there, there were five other elders and ‘fallen beings’. “Aria, these are my fellow tribal leaders. Tahu, Turaga of Nuhrii, the village of fire, Gali, Turaga of Vhisola, the village of water, Kopaka, Turaga of Ehrye, the village of ice, Pohatu, Turaga of Ahkmou, the village of stone, and Onua, Turaga of Tehutti, village of earth. And you, according to the legends, are the leader of these five, the Toa,” Says Turaga Lewa. Our Hero, now knowing himself as Aria, observes his fellow Toa as when the Turaga were talking. The others were doing the same to one another. Terra, the Toa of earth was short, animal like feet, almost bare arms except for some small armor on his wrists, along with long lime leg guards, counteracting his mainly black and dark silver armor, with green eyes, and barely any hair on his head with dark skin. Pietra, Toa of stone was yellow, one of the taller Toa there. He had small daggers of gold, and spike from his back, and an almost lime crystalline arm guards; with strangely calm, but equally angry, red eyes, watching every move, with short, black hair. Fuoco, Toa of fire, was the second tallest. He had red crystalline armor everywhere, except for his solid red boots. His weapon was almost like a small blaster, with ammo in his pocket to match his fiery red eyes, with bleached, short hair. Acqua, the Toa of water, was blue like the deep. Red eyes, like with much of the Toa. On his torso, it had an electric design on it. With crystalline armor on his wrists and solid boot that look adapted for swimming, and on his darkened face, came purple eyes, and, somewhat, long black hair. For his weapons, he had weapons that looked like small axes. And then the only female on the team, Ghiaccio, was only slightly taller than Terra. She had small bits of armor on her legs, mostly being covered by a battle skirt of some sorts, and golden wrist guards. And she had beautiful green eyes, accompanied by long, beautiful, white hair. All she had for a weapon was a small wand. The temple they were in had reflective crystals, and Aria decided to look in one to see himself. And he was only the third tallest. Mostly lime armor with the lime crystalline wrist guards. He had saw that he had a design on his chest armor, as well, although it was mostly red hexagons. And his eye color was blue, like the sky, tropical skin, and black, smooth hair. He had no weapon, which he could see at least. Although they had the colors of what their Turaga had, the Toa’s colors were dulled. It was only at that moment he decided to pay attention. “Aria, do you understand your mission,” asks Turaga Tahu in response to Lewa’s obvious annoyance of Aria not paying attention. “To re-iterate, Aria, you and your team have to go to hidden temples in our regions to collect your elemental masks,” says Gali. “I think we understand,” says Aria trying to defend himself, along with the rest of the team. “But, may I ask why we need the masks,” asks Aria. With a sigh, Turaga Lewa tells Aria and his team why. “There have been islanders disappearing left and right. We might think it has to do something with the six missing villagers from years ago,” says Turaga Lewa. “In the old days, The Legend of The Toa was strong with hope, and six young villagers wanted to become the heroes,” says Turaga Tahu, “When they were much older, reports say a strange being stole the villagers away. They have not been heard for years after that, but when the guards of each of our villages entered their houses, there was a strange note in some familiar, but strange language,” finishes Turaga Tahu. “The Missing villagers were named; Umrakus, Darkin, Raahkin, Cysil, Bulkor, and Tycal,” Turaga Gali adds on, “For Orkahm, Tehutti, Ahkmou, Ehrye, Nuhrii and Vhisola, in that order,” finishes Gali. It always seemed like when Toa Aria had gotten an answer, there were five more questions. Meanwhile, on a strange mountain, seven beings are conversing. “You promised our masks back, we better get them back,” says one unknown voice. Another speaks up “We need them. Ever since the old Toa hid them, we’ve been weakened,” but one, seemingly the leader tries to calm them. “Friends, listen, I know where your masks are, but I also know there are new Toa out there. Try with your powers to…eliminate them, and then I’ll retrieve your masks as promised,” says the voice. As promised to Aria, as he says to himself, he got lost. Trying to find a temple in a jungle is a lot harder than you think. He starts noticing a pattern, the more vines, the closer, as he thought, he was. If only there was a way to cut them down, and there was. On the ground, he had tripped, on a limestone dagger. He thinks for a moment, and picks up the dagger. Sharp but non-threatening, but it can do the job. It was at that very moment, Aria had felt a sense behind him, someone familiar, but he couldn’t think of whom. Category:Blog posts